grand_theft_auto_v_vice_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Packie Mcreary
Packie Mcreary (1979-Present) is one of the two main deuteragonists and a optional heist accomplice in Grand Theft Auto V: Vice City. Early Life Packie was born to Maureen McReary and an unnamed father. His siblings consisted of brothers Derrick, Francis and Gerald, with Kate being born two years later. Born and raised in Dukes, he had never been outside Liberty City - except for Alderney State - until after the events of GTA IV. Packie's father was a violent, perverted alcoholic whom Packie blames for their Mob's fall from influence. He says of his father, "I used to think I loved him, but then I realized I hated him". He eventually admits to Niko that his father at one point attempted to molest him, but was stopped by Gerry. He developed a drug habit at 14 and claims he was constantly staying home from school to roll joints for his dad. Packie became involved in crime at an early age, having chosen Gerry as a role model and began spotting for his brother's scores when he was in middle school. His first conviction came in 1997 when he was arrested for stealing a car when he was 18. The following year he secured his first felony conviction when he was arrested for grand larceny but was (presumably) acquitted and was arrested again in 2000 for highjacking. That same year his father died - possibly by suicide, or by Gerry. Packie's last known arrest came in 2005 when he was caught with several grams of cocaine in the presence of a known prostitute. During the Events of Grand Theft Auto IV By the time of GTA IV, Packie largely operates independently of the Irish Mob, committing stick-up robberies with his friends Michael and Gordon, and working as a hired gun for the Pegorino Family. Packie was introduced to Niko Bellic through cocaine dealer Elizabeta Torres. Packie and Niko quickly became friends after escaping from a botched cocaine deal together. Impressed, Packie called up Niko and introduced him to his family and his gang. They all participated in robbing other criminal gangs (first robbing the Algonquin Triads and then the Ancelotti Family), and eventually the Bank of Liberty in Algonquin during a heist. After the bank job, Packie continued working with and befriending Niko, particularly in the kidnapping of Gracie Ancelotti for Gerry. Unbeknownst to Packie, Niko murdered one of his brothers. Nonetheless, Niko's assistance in suppressing an attack on the funeral of the same brother cemented their friendship. Packie trusted Niko enough to encourage him to date Kate, the youngest of the McReary clan. Though he was confident she wouldn't "put-out" - as he regularly states - his bypassing of his protective instinct showed that he held a distinct level of trust in Niko. In the credits of The Ballad of Gay Tony, Packie is seen exiting a taxi cab and entering the airport with a duffel bag, presumably filled with money. In the following scenes, a plane is seen leaving the runway headed for an unknown destination. During the Events of Grand Theft Auto V: Vice City In 2011, Packie goes to Vice City and reunites with Niko, who employs him to do some jobs. Packie also helps with Niko into finding Thomas and Mallorie and helps him in many heists. Mission Appearances *Packie *Carjacker (boss) *Home On The Run (boss) *The Test (boss) *Gaining the Allies (boss) *Horrible Situations (boss) *Hangout (boss) *Los Santos Heist (optional) *Work Of Liberty (boss) *Militia Bad Day (boss) *Na Ivan (boss) *Belgrano Stats (boss) *Forum Of God (boss) *My Site (boss) *Gas Tank (boss) *Military Heist (optional) *Have A Heart (boss) *War and Pieces (boss) *Hack and Dash (boss) *Trash Talk (boss) *Location (boss) *Warren (boss) *Harper Ortiz (boss) *Dish The Dirt (boss) *Welcome To Puta Hood (boss) *The Irishman *Bank Of Vice City Heist *Pier Pressure (boss) *Richman in Abbey Heights (boss) *Tracking (boss) *Cuba (boss) *Kidnapper (boss) *Cuban Heist *Endgame Category:Characters Category:Deuteragonist Category:Mission Givers Category:Mission givers